


Distraction

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Hook-Up, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You are not enjoying yourself at this Gala at all.  That is until Sebastian Stan turns up.





	Distraction

You sit staring off into space.  The gala had been good enough.  The little short act plays and comedy sketches weren’t all terrible.  They might have been actually considered good by people who wanted to be here.  The problem was you didn’t want to be here.  You wanted to be home, watching Netflix and messing around on Tumblr.  Here was just an unfortunate necessity.  

So you sit at the table in the darkly lit room, fiddling with a napkin and hoping you’ve been here long enough that if you leave it won’t look bad.

Someone sits down in the chair next to you.  “You alright?”  He says.

You turn and look to him.  He has dark hair, that is a little long and swept back.  Except for one lock that has fallen forward over his blue/grey eyes.  There is a little scruff on his strong jaw and his smile reaches his eyes, creasing them at the corners.

“Why?”  You ask him suspiciously.  

He laughs.  “You’ve got the murder eyes.”  

You roll said murder eyes.  “Gee thanks.”  

“They’re still very pretty murder eyes.”  He says.  

Your eyes travel down his body.  He’s wearing a black tux.  Well, most men here are.  The lapels shine a little.   He’s paired it with a white shirt and a black vinyl tie.  “I kind of hate being here.”  

“Why don’t you head out then?  The Gala’s over.”  He says.  He looks familiar to you, but you can’t quite place it.  

“I’m supposed to be seen here.”  You roll your eyes.  “Boss’ orders.”

The guy extends his hand to you and you shake it.  “I’m Sebastian.”

You return your name and then turn back to fiddling with your napkin.

“Hey, you wanna dance or something?”  He asks.

You turn back and sigh.  “It’s okay.  You don’t have to babysit me.”

Sebastian laughs.  “Why do you think that’s why I’m here?  I’m hitting on you, dummy.”

You turn and punch him in the arm.  It’s playful, not hard and he laughs.  “So about that dance?”  He says.

You take his hand and he walks you to the dance floor.  As opposed to all the straight-laced people here trying to show off their non-existent waltzing skills.  You and Sebastian dance like idiots.  You do things like the ‘the running man’ and ‘the swim’.  By the time you’ve had enough, you’re both in hysterics.  Clutching at each other.

You walk off the dance floor together and sit back down at the table, giggling and out of breath. All the other people around seem to be giving you the side eye, but you don’t care because you’re actually having fun for the first time tonight.  You pour yourself a glass of water from one of the jugs on the table and drink most of it in one go.  

“That was really fun.”  You say.

Sebastian grins.  “Yeah, it was.”

“Now what?”  You ask.

Sebastian strums his fingers on the table.  “We could go around the room and anytime we find a personal belonging we could move it three seats along.  So when it’s owner gets back they freak out for just a second.”

You start giggling.  “Yeah.  Okay.”

You and Sebastian spend the next hour or so committing various pranks on the poor gala attendees.  You remove the toilet paper from all the toilet stalls.  You make bets on which of you can get someone to buy them a glass of the most expensive champagne on the menu first (it was him).  You find a caution slippery sign and just randomly put it on the dance floor.

When you get back to your seat you are both laughing slightly hysterically.  Every time you think you have it under control you start giggling all over again.

There is something between you too.  You have both been sneaking touches more and more as the night has gone on.  If he were to ask you home, you’d accept.  In fact, you’re toying with the idea of asking him yourself.

“Thank you for that.”  You say.

Sebastian puts his hand on your leg.  “It was my pleasure.”

You put your hand on his and start playing with his fingers tracing them with yours.  “You know …”  You say and then quickly stop yourself.  What was about to come out of your mouth was probably the most inappropriate thought you’ve ever had.

Sebastian tilts his head to the side and smiles.  “What?”

“No.  Nothing.”  You say.  

A wicked grin creeps over Sebastian’s face.  “Nope.  You can’t do that.  You have to tell me now.”

You laugh and shake your head biting your bottom lip.  “Sorry. I just - fuck - I was just thinking that it would be … No.  Sorry, seriously.  It was awful.”

Sebastian moves his hand up your thigh and you shiver.  “You’re making it worse for yourself.  I’m going to pester you all night if you don’t tell me.”

“I just had this really dirty thought pop into my head.   I need a better brain to mouth filter that’s all.”  You say.

He squeezes you thigh.  “But I love dirty thoughts.”

“Fine. I’ll say it but you had better laugh.”  You groan.  “I just thought how it would be kinda hot to be fingered under the table at something like this. All these people on their best behavior and all.”

Sebastian doesn’t laugh.  He leans in close to you, his mouth tickling against your ear.  “I can do that if you want.”  He whispers.

You shiver and turn your head to him. Your lips part a little and he kisses you. Both his hands go to your face and you slide yours up his thighs.  The tux is hiding how muscular he is.  His thighs are firm and the brief thought of riding one passes through your mind.

You pull back from him taking a deep shuddering breath.  “Okay.”  You say.  

He smirks and you both adjust your chairs so you’re facing forward but pressed closely together.  Your legs right under the tablecloth.  Sebastian’s hand rubs your thigh for a moment before slipping under the fabric of your gown through the slit in your skirt. As his hand creeps up your inner thigh your body flushes and your cunt floods.  By the time his finger skims over your panties your already soaked.

“Wow.  You’re really into this idea.”  Sebastian teases.  You elbow him and he starts giggling as he presses down on your clit.

He moves his hand under your panties and strokes up and down your folds. Every time he touches your clit you take a jagged breath in.  He begins focusing on it.  Circling, rubbing, rolling it between his fingers.  

You start focusing on the crowd.  How they’re just going about their usual douchey version of socializing.  None of them with any idea how close you are to orgasming under this near stranger’s touch.  The thought brings you even closer.  Your skin prickles and your pussy tingles.  The sensations spreading out like a wave through the rest of you.  He pushes his index finger into your cunt.  You clench around it and moan.

“Hey, far be it from me to tell you how to enjoy this,”  Sebastian says, rolling his thumb over your clit while he curls his finger inside of you.  “But you may want to keep it down.”

You lean towards him and he meets you halfway.  His tongue runs over your top lip before dipping into your mouth.  His free hand pushes into your hair.  You moan, letting the kiss muffle the sound. The pace and pressure of his fingers pick up.  All thoughts of being in the middle of a ballroom surrounded leave you.  It is just the two of you alone.  Your core muscles clench and you come mewling into Sebastian’s mouth.

He pulls his hand away and you straighten yourself out, but you don’t break the kiss.  It’s a full five minutes later before you both pull away from each other.  You notice a few people glancing in your direction, their eyes full of distaste.  You have not a single fuck to give.  Well, actually; maybe one.

“Let’s find somewhere.”  You say.  The words come out breathy and desperate.

Sebastian glances around the room.  His hand is still bunched in your hair and he closes and opens his fist, his fingertips massaging over your scalp. “You sure?”

“Completely.”  You reply.  

Sebastian gets to his feet and takes your hand. He leads you to the place you found the slippery when wet sign.  It’s down a hall, that’s dark and has a small dip at the end where the door to the janitorial closet is.  Sebastian pushes you against the door and you kiss furiously.  Your hands scramble at his fly and he hitches your skirt up.  

“This dress was not made for a quick fuck.”  He whispers.  He keeps tugging on your skirt and you hear fabric tear.  He looks at you with is eyes wide.   “Shit.  Sorry.”  

You shake your head.  “It’s fine.  Just please, fuck me.”  You beg.

He laughs going to his wallet and pulling out a condom.  You finally pull his cock free and he sheathes himself.  You lift your leg, wrapping it around him.  He shifts your panties to the side and enters you.  “Oh fuck.” You groan.  

He leans his forehead against yours and your mouths hover over each other, panting, your breath mingling. He thrust quickly and doesn’t last long.  But then you don’t either.  You come hard, you head falling back, your whole body burning with it.  Sebastian buries his face in your neck and spills inside of you with a grunt.  

He slips out of you, and you straighten out your skirt.  “That was fucking incredible,”  Sebastian says.  “You’re incredible.”

You each go to the bathrooms and clean up, meeting back at your table.

“How’s your dress?”  He asks.

You shrug.  “The split goes quite high now.”

He takes off his jacket and puts it around your shoulders.  “So, I was wondering…”

“Mmm?”  You say.

“Wanna come back to my place. I mean, to eat?  Uhh… we don’t have to do any of that again.”  He says.  His awkward proposal is adorable. If you hadn’t already set your mind to going home with him it would have made the decision for you easily.

“I’d love that.”  You reply.

He has a car pick you both up at the front and you’re driven to a brownstone somewhere in Soho.  He actually cooks for you.  Nothing fancy, just burgers and oven fries, but he makes you sit and drink red wine while he does everything.  You chat about all kinds of things.  From the shallow vapid weather in New York talk to deep things like your thoughts on existence.  

“I’m really glad you came and spoke to me tonight, Sebastian.”  You say as you pick over your fries.

“Yeah, me too.  You’re really fun to be around.”  He says.

“And thank you for that amazing distraction.  I couldn’t have been any more bored tonight until you showed up.”

He winks at you.  “Anytime.”


End file.
